1919
by lavena valen
Summary: Sakura mendapat undangan reuni bersama teman-teman lainnya ke sebuah pulau tanpa tahu tempat itu akan menjadi ladang eksekusi mereka. sementara itu ia masih meghindar dari Sasuke. bagaimana reuni ini dapat mendekatkan mereka? rahasia apa yang ada di sana?/ Rate M for some gore, thriller scene, semi canon/Sasusaku n Naruhina/CHAP IS UP
1. Pejamuan Reuni

**Lavena Valen present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **19.1.9**

 **Disclaimer only MK**

 **Genre : Thriller, Mystery, Suspense**

 **Warning Gore Inside, membuat Anda tak bisa makan slm berhari-hari *lebay**

 **Typo and OOC**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : Perjamuan Reuni**

 **.**

Kejadian yang terjadi saat ini adalah hasil dari sebuah ajakan. Sekarang, kami tengah dilanda teror. Dan itu semua terjadi dimulai...

"Uwweeee..." Naruto menutup mulutnya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat. Sebelah lengannya memegangi perutnya. Di sampingnya Hinata mencoba menenangkan dengan membawa air mineral. "Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto-kun?"

Dengan setengah kesadaran Naruto menjawab plin-plan. "Haijoubu..Hihata. au ingin bobo."

Diantara bangku penumpang, Sasuke berjalan dan duduk di kursi depan mereka berdua. "Seperti biasa kau masih lemah, dobe!"

Naruto menaikkan atensinya. Dari yang awalnya lemah, lesu, letih dan hampir mati sekarang menjadi bersemangat. Malah dia naik darah atas kata-kata Sasuke. "Teme, kurang ajar kau! Mau berantem?"

"Seperti biasa kalian kaya anak SD, selalu berantem!" Tambah Sakura yang duduk agak berjauhan dari Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan! Itu semua salah Sasuke-teme! Dia selalu mengejekku!" Adu Naruto. "Naruto! Kemana rasa lemasmu? Kau jadi lupa rasa mualnya gara-gara bertengkar dengan Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto tersadar dengan kondisinya. Ia terkekeh namun guncangan berikutnya membuat ia memuntahkan segala isi perutnya. Semua orang di sampingnya menatapnya penuh jijik termasuk istrinya sendiri. "Hinata..."

Hinata menjauh, "jangan dekat-dekat!"

Dari belakang Hinata, seorang wanita terkekeh. "Hinata, kalian masih saja menggelikan. Ya kan, Shikamaru, Choji?"

Pria yang disebut Shikamaru itu tengah tertidur di bangku lain sedangkan Chouji hanya mementingkan makanannya. "Berhentilah makan dan bangunlah!" Ino menggebrak.

Sakura agak terkejut melihat kehadiran teman sekelasnya saat SMA ini. "Kalian diundang juga?"

"Ya begitulah. Aku mendapat undangan untuk menghadiri pesta reunian sekelas ini." Ino menunjukan sebuah kartu undangan berwarna hitam-emas.

"Aku juga!" Sakura ikut menunjukannya.

"K-kami juga!" Hinata menunjukan dua kartu undangan yang sama.

"Hn." Sasuke ikut menunjukan.

"Juangan luopakan kamui.." Chouji menunjukan dua undangan yang sama. Salah satunya milik Shikamaru.

"...dan kami juga..." kali ini suara berasal dari pintu masuk. Dua orang pria berambut hitam masuk.

"Kiba! Neji! Kalau begitu harusnya Tenten juga..."

"Dia tidak datang." Ujar Neji segera. "Dia memang mendapat undangan itu tapi dia tidak datang. Katanya dia ingin berkunjung ke suatu tempat."

"Ho-oh..."

"Tapi sangat mengejutkan bukan jika Sakura dan Sasuke duduk satu bangku. Hoo... ada angin apa.." Ino tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Aku akan pindah ke tempat lain." Ujar Sakura sambil beranjak menuju ruangan lain di kapal. Ia malas berdebat dengan Ino dan ia juga tidak suka dipojokkan mengenai hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Pasalnya itu sudah menjadi masalalu. Sudah lima tahun sejak ia ditolak oleh Sasuke, atau mungkin diputuskan. Ia sendiri bingung dengan pikiran pria yang satu itu. Terkadang dia begitu baik dan kadang dia jadi dingin. Dan yang terpenting, dari dulu hingga sekarang dia selalu irit dengan kosakata.

Eh kok jadi ngomongin orang itu! Sakura berjalan menuju ruang kendali, melihat dua orang nakoda sedang mengoperasikan kapal ini. "Konnichi wa!" Sapanya.

Kedua nakoda itu tersenyum. "Ada apa?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan saja." Ia memeriksa setiap ruangan. Barangkali salah satu diantaranya bisa dijadikan tempat untuk menyendiri. 'Oh, dikunci.'

Hampir semua pintu ruangan dikunci kecuali gudang penyimpanan barang dan ruang kesehatan. Di ruang kesehatan rupanya Naruto sedang tertidur. Dia beralih menuju dek kapal, menatap sebuah pulau yang makin dekat.

Dan disinilah mereka, di sebuah pulau pribadi milik teman sekelas mereka yang mengundang mereka. "Pantai yang indah.. kita main disini yuk!" Ajak Ino.

"Ta-tapi kita harus sampai di penginapan dulu sebelum kemari. Dia pasti telah menunggu kita."

Semuanya setuju lalu berjalan menurut denah yang terlampir di undangan. Mereka sampai di penginapan saat senja datang. Di depan mereka terlihat sebuah rumah besar bergaya barat. Di pelataran rumah itu ada taman bunga mawar dan lili. Ketika pintu utamanya dibuka lebar mereka terkagum dengan letak perabotan elit yang dipajang disana.

"Lho kok tidak ada yang menyambut kita?" Shikamaru mulai pembicaraan. Sakura dan Hinata setuju dengannya.

"Mungkin saja dia akan membuat kejutan untuk kita. Lebih baik kita mencari kamar kita." Tambah Ino. Ia berjalan menuju counter yang terletak di sebelah kanan ruangan. "Ah, lihat ini kunci kamar kita."

"Aneh sekali, kunci kamarnya sudah ada namanya." Komentar Neji. Dari belakang Naruto memukul pundaknya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan Neji, kau terlalu banyak berprasangka. Nah, ayo kita ambil kuncinya."

Neji berada di kamar 201, Shikamaru berada di kamar 202, Chouji di kamar 203, Naruto di kamar 204, Kiba di kamar 205 dan Sasuke di kamar 206. Sementara itu Ino, Sakura dan Hinata berada di lantai tiga.

Dari lantai satu tersedia ruang rekreasi, dapur, ruang makan, ruang bersantai, bar, pemandian air panas, ruangan untuk merokok dan ruang tamu serta lobi yang tadi mereka lewati. Untuk lantai dua selain kamar untuk para tamu terdapat perpustakaan. Di lantai tiga terdapat green house dan ruang astronomi.

"Benar-benar rumah yang besar!" Ino berguling di tempat tidurnya. Sementara Hinata hanya menyinggungkan senyumnya. "Tapi, menurut kalian siapa yang mengundang kita?"

"Masih ingat teman sekelas yang punya tanggal lahir 9 Januari?" Tambah hinata.

"Entahlah. Aku sudah tidak ingat lagi." Komentar Ino. Ia memeluk guling miliknya. "Bagaimana kalau kita berkumpul dan mendiskusikannya?"

Sakura dan Hinata setuju. Kini para tamu telah berada di ruang bersantai. Kiba bahkan tengah menyesap kopi panas buatannya. Entah sejak kapan mereka telah menganggap seperti rumah sendiri. "Kan tidak ada yang membuatkan kita makanan!"

Baru mereka tersadar bahwa mereka tidak dapat makan malam karena tidak ada pelayan seorang pun. "Haruskah aku memasak?" Tawar Hinata.

"Tidak-tidak, aku sih tidak pa-pa tidak makan." Tolak Chouji. Ia kemudian membuka bungkus cokelat dan memakannya sekaligus.

"Chouji, kan kamu yang sudah makan, tentu saja kenyang. Kami kan belum makan!" Ketus Naruto. Atensinya cepat naik dan jika saja Hinata tidak melerai keduanya, mereka bisa menghancurkan rumah itu dalam acara bertengkarnya. "Tadi kulihat ada beberapa sayur di kulkas." Komentar Neji.

"Kalau begitu-"

"Semuanya!" Teriak Ino dari ruang makan. Semua orang di ruangan itu kini beralih tempat. "Ada apa?"

"Ada makanan!" Ino memperlihatkan meja makan yang telah tersusun rapih dengan piring-piring yang mengkilat serta peralatan makan terbuat dari perak. Piring-piring itu ditutup oleh penutup terbuat dari alumunium. "Siapa yang menyiapkan semua ini? Kamu kah, Ino?"

Ino mengangkat bahu, "daritadi sudah ada disini."

"Oh ya? Tadi sore kulihat belum ada." Ucap Neji.

"Apa ada orang lain selain kita disini?" Tanya Chouji.

"Sepertinya." Tambah Shikamaru.

"Mungkin ini bagian dari surprisenya." Ujar Naruto. Ia duduk di bangku ujung. "Aku pertama!" Katanya.

Mereka semua akhirnya duduk. "Kalau begitu, selamat makan!"

Sasuke membuka penutup makanan itu. Alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika yang tersaji di piringnya itu jari-jari tangan yang telah terpisah. Jari-jari itu sepertinya telah dipanggang karena ketika dilihat kulitnya telah menghitam. "Ini..." bukan hanya dirinya yang mendapat hal menjijikan itu. Punya Shikamaru yang duduk disampingnya mendapat iga, sementara Naruto dan Hinata mendapat sepasang ginjal dan paru-paru. Ino mendapat gulungan usus dan Neji mendapat jari-jari kaki. Kiba dan Chouji mendapat lambung dan jantungnya. Sementara Sakura...

"Aaa..." dia menjerit. Dengan tubuh gemetar ia mejauh dari meja makan. Air matanya tak dapat dibendung lagi dan telinganya ditutup rapat. Sasuke melihat sepasang mata yang melotot kepadanya, sebuah wajah yang tersenyum menyeramkan. 'Itu Tenten kalau tidak salah!'

Sasuke segera menarik Sakura pergi dari ruangan itu. Sementara shikamaru menutup kembali makanan menjijikan itu. "Semuanya tenang!" Sahut Neji.

"Lupakan apa yang kalian lihat. Kita pindah ke ruang bersantai, sementara aku dan Shikamaru akan mengurus ini semua."

"Itu... bukannya Tenten?" Tanya Ino dengan ragu-ragu.

Mereka semua tak bisa bilang apapun. Semuanya telah berubah menjadi sebuah teror yang menghantui tidur mereka.

Sakura menangis sesenggukan. Dia tidak bisa melupakan pemandangan yang ia lihat barusan. Sasuke ada di depannya mencoba menenangkan dirinya. "Lupakan semuanya, Sakura."

Sakura menaikkan atensinya. "Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan kejadian itu? Sasuke-kun tidak lihat betapa menyeramkannya dia menatapku?" Sasuke merengkuhnya. Ia membelai pucuk kepala Sakura. Dibiarkannya Sakura menangis dalam pelukannya sampai ia mau berhenti.

"Arigatou, aku mau ke kamar saja!" Ujar Sakura lalu pergi meninggalkannya. "Mau aku temani?"

"Tidak usah. Aku hanya ingin beristirahat." Katanya lalu benar-benar menghilang di tangga. Sasuke menghela nafas. Jujur dia sendiri kebingungan bagaimana cara menghadapi Sakura yang sudah sedingin es hanya karena insiden lima tahun lalu.

Di ruang bersantai, percek-cokan dimulai. Mereka mulai mempertanyakan bagaimana bisa Tenten meninggal seperti itu. "Pasti ada kesalahan!" Kata Hinata mencoba menyangkal.

"Benar. Tidak mungkin Tenten..."

"Naruto, kita sudah tahu bahwa semua itu benar adanya. Sekarang yang jadi masalah siapa yang melakukan ini?" Ujar Neji melerai. Walaupun kata-katanya tegas, namun dalam hatinya ia sangat sakit melihat tunangannya meninggalkannya. Tapi sebagai seorang polisi, dia harus tegas. Dia tidak boleh membawa perasaannya pada kejadian ini. "Bagaimana menurutmu Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru yang notabene bekerja pada instansi detektif swasta hanya terdiam. "Menurutku ada orang yang berusaha membunuh kita."

"Tidak mungkin!" Hampir semuanya menyangkal. Sasuke datang dan menambahkan, "yang jelas dilihat dari cara membunuhnya, dia bukan manusia."

"Apa maksudmu, teme?"

Shikamaru tertawa cukup keras, "Sasuke benar, dia bukan manusia. Karena kalau manusia, tidak mungkin menghancurkannya hingga tak berbentuk lagi."

Neji menatap mereka berdua tajam. "Pokoknya sekarang, kalian harus beristirahat. Kunci kamar kalian baik-baik."

"Baik."

1235678 **9**

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Pukul 4.45. Masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun. Tapi dia tidak bisa tidur sejak kemarin malam. Ia masih membayangkan wajah Tenten bahkan dalam mimpinya sekalipun. Dengan mata yang sembap ia beranjak dari tempat tidur. Ia keluar dari kamarnya, namun tepat di depan pintunya itu terlihat sebuah jejak sepatu boot yang terkena lumpur. Jejak itu membawanya turun dari lantai tiga menuju lantai dua. Masih turun! Jejak itu membawanya ke ruang bersantai. Sesampainya diambang pintu, jejak itu dibagi menjadi dua. Yang satu masuk ke dalam ruang bersantai dan satu lagi menuju pintu belakang penginapan. Ia penasaran. Apa yang ada di dalam ruang bersantai?

Ia memberanikan diri memutar kenop pintu. Gelap. Hanya ada penerangan dari luar jendela. Ia mencari-cari tombol lampu di samping pintu. Tepat saat itu seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Sakura, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Sakura melihat Sasuke berjalan menghampirinya. Namun ia tidak mempedulikan laki-laki itu.

KLEK!

Seketika sekelilingnya menjadi terang benderang. Di ruangan itu terdapat sesuatu yang mencolok. Seorang lelaki tengah tergantung di dinding ruangan itu. Tangannya dikaitkan pada kain dan digantung di kayu di atas ruangan. Kedua tangannya terputus dan ada bekas darah di are dinding yang lumayan besar. Bau anyir darahnya sampai ke hidung Sakura membuat gadis itu menutup matanya dengan jemarinya.

Sasuke yang melihatnya dari kejauhan segera menghampirinya. Pasti ada sesuatu. Ketika ia membuka pintu ruangan itu lebar-lebar ia melihat Shikamaru tergantung di dinding layaknya sebuah lukisan. Ia segera menarik Sakura menjauh dari ruangan itu. "Sakura, jangan pernah masuk ke ruang itu, oke?"

Sakura mengangguk. Menuruti semua kata-kata Sasuke. Sementara itu Sasuke berjalan mendekati jasad Shikamaru. Di samping jasad itu terlihat sebuah apusan darah yang lumayan besar, seperti dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu dengan menulisnya. Tangannya dipotong dan potongannya entah kemana.

'Apa yang ingin kau katakan Shikamaru?'

Sasuke tidak dapat membaca tulisannya.

1234567 **8**

 **Chapter Selanjutnya : Dua Mimpi Buruk**

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

Doumo... gimana fic gore chap 1 ini? udah bikin mual? Tenang, tenang, SS moment masih banyak walaupun bukan genre utamanya. Bisa tebak siapa pelakunya?

RnR please...


	2. Dua Mimpi Buruk

Sebelumnya ...

Beberapa hari yang lalu kami mendapatkan undangan reuni dari sosok misterius berinisial 19.1.9.

 _Untuk Haruno Sakura,_

 _Lama tidak jumpa ya, setelah hari kelulusan SMA kita jadi terpisah dan mengejar impian masing-masing. Aku merindukan saat kita bersama, maka dari itu aku mengadakan acara reuni bersama satu kelas. Kebetulan aku punya villa di pulau kecil di Yokohama walaupun bekas kastil sih.._

 _Tidak apa, aku telah merenovasinya, aku harap kau datang. Reuni ini diadakan 4 hari dan sudah ada kapal yang akan menjemput kalian di pelabuhan. Ah, karena aku berangkat duluan titipkan salamku pada mereka semua. DAH_

 _Sahabat karibmu, 19.1.9_

 _P.S. semoga kau ingat namaku_

Undangan itu awal mula dari kejadian ini semua. Kami memang senang bisa bertemu dengan teman sekelas saat SMA, namun di saat itu juga kami dipaksa untuk melihat saat-saat kematian mereka...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lavena valen present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **19.1.9**

 **Disclaimer only MK**

 **Genre : Thriller, Mystery, Suspense, Romance**

 **Warning for some bloody scene and gore inside**

 **DONT LIKE? DONT READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : Dua Mimpi Buruk  
**

 **.**

Mereka ber delapan berkumpul di ruang rekreasi mengingat ruang bersantai masih belum bisa digunakan. Pukul 08.30 Naruto dan Kiba membersihkan jasad Shikamaru dan meletakannya di ruang penyimpanan yang terpisah dari bangunan utama penginapan walaupun awalnya mereka protes. Suhu diluar agak dingin sehingga Neji yakin mayat tersebut tidak cepat rusak.

Kiba dan Naruto kemudian menyusul. Mereka duduk di sofa berukuran kecil dibagi dua untuk menghemat tempat. Neji berdiri ditengah ruangan. Sasuke juga berdiri di samping Sakura, menyandar ke dinding sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Sakura duduk bersama Ino dan Hinata.

Chouji tetap dengan acara makan kripiknya.

"Ini pasti perbuatan si penghuni. Dia sengaja memanggil kita dan membunuh kita satu persatu." Keluh Ino.

"Kita harus pergi dari pulau ini." Saran Hinata.

"Semuanya tenang!" Neji memimpin. "Kapal kita akan datang empat hari lagi. Artinya masih ada empat hari mimpi buruk bagi kita."

"Apa ada yang bisa menelepon? Kita harus mengadu pada polisi." Ujar Kiba.

"Aku polisi. Kalian juga tahu kan, disini kita berhadapan dengan pembunuh berdarah dingin. Ini bukan tentang polisi." Tegas Neji.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Di tempat Shikamaru tewas, terdapat apusan darah. Mungkin dia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, namun diketahui oleh pelakunya."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kau bisa yakin teme? Terus kenapa kau tidak bilang?"

"Aku sudah bilangkan? Lagipula aku punya fotonya kok."

"Tapi itu sudah tidak ada artinya." Ucap Neji. "Pesan itu tidak pernah bisa dibaca. Hari ini kita harus makan dan bertahan. Jadi-"

"Sudah tidak ada artinya lagi!" Bantah Ino. "Lagipula sebentar lagi aku akan mati. Kenapa aku harus makan dan minum?" Ia tersenyum kecut. Tubuhnya gemetar dan bola matanya tak berhenti menatap kehampaan.

"Aku tahu kalian semua takut. Tapi jangan biarkan rasa takut menguasai kalian."

"Neji, kau bisa seperti itu karena kau polisi. Tapi kau sebenarnya takut juga kan? Kita akan dibunuh loh. Mungkin saja si penghuni sedang melihat kita seperti ini atau mungkin salah satu dari kita adalah si penghuni?" Ino menaikan atensinya.

"Hoi, Ino!" Kiba membela

"Memang benar aku juga takut. Si penghuni juga mungkin sedang melihat kita. Karena itu kita tidak boleh takut. Dia pasti sedang bertepuk ria melihat kelincinya sedang dilanda ketakutan." Neji berbicara.

"Aku setuju dengan Neji." Tambah Naruto.

Pertemuan selesai. Semuanya kembali pada aktifitas mereka masing-masing. Kecuali Neji dan Sasuke yang masih memikirkan kemungkinan pembunuh yang satu ini. Mereka berkeliaran di sekitar rumah untuk mencari data. Pagi ini Hinata membuatkan sarapan untuk mereka semua, tapi mereka tidak akan makan di ruang makan. Hinata harus membawa makanan itu ke lantai masing-masing. Tentu saja karena mereka tidak akan nafsu makan di tempat yang sama dengan kemarin malam.

"Hinata-chan!" Sebuah kamera menyoroti wajah Hinata dari dekat.

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata agak malu disorot seperti itu. "Wah... Hinata-chan selalu menggemaskan dari dulu. Apa rahasia awet mudanya?"

"A-aku tidak tahu. Makan sayuran yang banyak!" Jawabnya terbata-bata.

"Ooww... lihatlah Hinata-chan versi pelayan. Dengan menggunakan apron itu, Hinata-chan selalu menggoda Naruto di rumah."

"He-hentikan Kiba-kun. Aku akan mengantarkan makanan ini ke semua kamar."

"Mau kubantu?" Tawar Kiba.

"Apa boleh?" Hinata ragu-ragu. "Tentu saja, aku bisa mengangkat semua nampan-nampan ini ke semua kamar. Ah, tolong pegang Misako-chan ku ya!" Kiba memberikan handycamnya ke Hinata lalu membawa dua nampan sekaligus. "Misako?"

"Aku mengoleksi kamera di rumahku. Ini adalah Misako, kamera bersantaiku. Ada juga Kakeru, kamera super besar untuk menayangkan pertandingan sepak bola." Jelas Kiba.

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Agak sulit ya menjadi seorang wartawan?"

"Begitulah. Naruto sedang apa?" Tanya Kiba saat mereka berjalan menuju lantai dua. "Naruto-kun sedang ada di greenhouse bersama Sakura-chan."

Kiba terkekeh. "Jangan-jangan berselingkuh? Yaahh... Sakura juga cantik loh."

"Ti-tidak mungkin. Mereka hanya mengobrol kok!" Bantah Hinata ragu. Sesekali ia melihat cincin yang tersemat di jari manisnya. Kalau tidak salah dia telah menikah dengan Naruto sejak tiga tahun yang lalu.

Jauh dari tempat Hinata dan Kiba berada, Sakura dan Naruto sedang duduk di green house. Mereka tengah memandangi kolam ikan yang ada dihadapan mereka. "Bagaimana dengan pekerjaaanmu, Naruto?"

"Bisnisku cukup lancar. Semuanya berkat Sasuke." Jawab Naruto. Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Sakura-chan, apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya berpikir betapa hebatnya temanku ini, padahal dulu kau selalu berbuat onar di sekolah. Ingat saat kita menjaili Kakashi-sensei?"

"Sejak kelulusan bagaimana hubunganmu dengan sasuke?"

"Hubungan apa? Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan dengannya." Sakura menatap atap kaca di atasnya. "Sakura-chan, ayolah kita bukan remaja lagi. Kita sudah berumur 24 tahun loh!"

"Benar. Sejak hari kelulusan, Sasuke-kun meninggalkanku bahkan sampai sekarang. Aku sudah terlalu lelah menunggunya."

"Aku tahu aku hanyalah orang luar, tapi Sakura-chan, bisakah kau memaafkannya dan menerimanya kembali?"

"Entahlah." Sakura terdiam, lalu tersenyum kecil, "terimakasih ya Naruto."

Naruto mengangguk.

1234567 **8**

Masih di hari pertama, malam ini berakhir dengan tenang, itu yang mereka kira. Mereka makan malam di ruang bersantai, minus Sakura dan Ino. Sakura adalah orang pertama yang melihat mayat Shikamaru di ruang itu sementara yang lainnya hanya melalui kabar saja. Kalau Sakura dibawa kesana lagi, kemungkinan dia akan histeris dan trauma. Ino sejak tadi pagi mengurung diri di kamar. Dia tidak mau makan ataupun tak ada seorangpun yang ingin dia temui. Dia ingin pulang, dia sudah tidak betah di tempat ini.

"Kau disini rupanya." Suara baritone seseorang terdengar mendekat. Sakura menoleh, mendapati Sasuke menghampirinya. "Kenapa kau selalu tahu dimana aku berada?" Sakura agaknya kesal.

"Mungkin.. karena kita jodoh?" Sasuke melihat sebuah rak yang berisi buku-buku sastra. Mulai dari sastra jepang hingga sastra mancanegara. Telunjuknya berhenti pada sebuah buku karya shakespeare yang berjudul Romeo and Juliet.

"Kisah yang penuh tragedi." Komentar Sakura. Ia berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan menatap semua buku di depannya. "Sebagian besar karya Shakespeare itu isinya tragedi. Mulai dari Hamlet, Macbeth sampai Titus."

Sakura mengambil sebuah buku berjudul King Lear dan Macbeth. "Anak-anakku menyukai dua buku ini. Tahun ini mereka mementaskan dramanya di sekolah. Mereka terus saja bertanya kenapa putri King Lear menghianatinya. Kenapa Macbeth serakus itu. Aku sampai kewalahan menjawabnya."

"Bagaimana dengan sekolah? Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Hmm... mungkin. Walaupun ada beberapa murid pembangkang. Guru senior baik kepadaku dan yah... semuanya lancar. Aku sedang mengerjakan tesisku mengenai psikologi anak dalam belajar dipengaruhi kehidupannya."

"Judul yang sangat menarik." Komentar Sasuke. "Kurasa kau akan jadi guru yang baik."

1234567 **8**

Hari kedua...

"Huaaahhh... ohayo Neji!" Kiba merekamnya dari handycam. Neji terlihat compang-camping karena baru bangun dari tidurnya. "Jauhkan itu, Kiba. Kau ingin kubunuh?"

"Wuaahhh... menyeramkan. Aku takut, kita pergi ke kamar perempuan saja yuk!" Ia menutup kembali pintu kamar Neji dan menaiki tangga ke lantai tiga. Ia mendapati Sakura barusaja keluar dari kamarnya. "Sakura ohayo! Kamu mau kemana?"

"Kiba, jauhkan itu dariku. Aku mau menyusul Hinata di dapur. Dari kemarin aku tidak membantunya, dia kasihan."

"Ino juga?"

"Aku belum ke kamarnya sih." Sakura berjalan menuju pintu kamar Ino. Diketuknya berkali-kali namun tak ada jawaban. Dia menatap Kiba sesaat, mengisyaratkan kemungkinan terjadi sesuatu. Kiba menyerahkan handycamnya pada Sakura. Sementara dia berusaha mendobrak pintu kamar Ino. Dengan tenaga ekstra, Kiba berhasil membuka pintu itu. Mereka masuk ke dalamnya dan mendapati Ino tergeletak di lantai tidak jauh dari pintu. Tubuhnya membiru. Di belakang lehernya terdapat luka tusukan jarum sementara jendela terbuka lebar.

"Ino!" Sakura mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya namun Ino sudah tidak meresponnya. Dia benar-benar telah dingin dan kaku.

"Pelakunya...naik ke lantai tiga?" Tanya Kiba kebingungan. "Sakura, kita harus memberitahukan ini kepada yang lain. Apa kau bisa?"

Sakura mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkan Kiba seorang diri. Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah ia memberitahukan pada mereka yang akan ke ruang bersantai bahwa Ino telah meninggal di kamarnya. Semuanya kemudian bergegas menuju lantai tiga, kamar Ino. Kiba dibantu Neji dan Sasuke memindahkan jasadnya ke ruang penyimpanan. "Bagaimana ini? Ino sudah meninggal, akan lebih banyak korban jika kita diam saja."

Neji membalas, "aku kira kita harus menekankan untuk tidak sendiri. Sakura dan Hinata, lebih baik kalian satu kamar agar tidak berpencar."

"Tapi siapa yang melakukan semua ini? Sudah ketiga kalinya lho!" Chouji meninggi.

"Aku juga semakin ragu apakah ini yang disebut reuni?" Tambah Naruto.

"Kalian tahu. Dari awal undangan ini bermaksud untuk menjebak kita di pulau ini. Pelakunya hanya menginisialkan 19.1.9 sebuah kode. Entah itu sos atau kode komputer."

"Fakta bahwa dia mengadakan reuni hanya untuk membunuh kita. Lalu apa niatnya? Mungkin dendam. Siapa pelakunya? Bisa saja salah satu dari kita atau orang ke sebelas di rumah ini." Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Sasuke benar. Kita seperti kelinci yang terperangkap. Ada banyak ruangan yang belum kita ketahui dan pelaku mungkin akan membunuh kita berbagai cara." Neji menambahkan.

"Tunggu!" Kiba angkat bicara. "Kau bilang pelaku memiliki dendam? Maksudmu dari kelas kita? Siapa yang tega melakukan itu?"

Suasana kembali hening.

123456 **7**

Di hari kedua ini mereka masih belum dapat mengetahui identitas si pelaku dan motifnya. Semua spekulasi yang dikatakan oleh mereka memang tak berlandaskan apapun. Mereka hanya berpegang teguh pada keyakinan mereka terhadap bahaya tersebut.

Kiba dan Naruto bermain tenis meja seharian, terkadang mereka memainkan truth or dare bersama Chouji dan Neji. Sementara itu, Sakura tengah memindahkan barang-barangnya ke kamar Hinata. Hanya peralatan mandi sih. Selebihnya masih disimpan di kamarnya.

"Sakura-chan mau mandi?" Tanya Hinata. "Ah, kalau kau mau mandi silakan. Aku akan menunggumu."

"Tidak. Maksudku ayo ke pemandian air panas. Di lantai satu ada lho!" Hinata membuka lemari pakaiannya dan membawa baju gantinya. "Baiklah... aku akan ikut."

Sesampainya di sana, rupanya Naruto dan Kiba juga habis berendam. Dengan yukata yang diikat tak beraturan, mereka bergegas ke ruang rekreasi. Ada sebuah meja tenis di sana.

"Mereka terlalu ribut." Komentar Sakura. Ia menenggelamkan hampir seluruh tubuhnya di air. "Sakura-chan! Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?" Hinata bertanya tiba-tiba. Bukan berarti dia cemburu karena Naruto sering berbicara dengannya.

"Hubungan apa?"

"Kemarin malam aku melihatmu bersama Sasuke-kun di perpustakaan. Apa dia berbicara sesuatu padamu?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Dia hanya diam. Aku nyaris tidak menganggapnya ada."

"Jahat sekali. Sasuke-kun sebenarnya masih menyukaimu lho. Aku dengar keluarganya selalu memaksanya menikah dan beberapa kali dijodohkan tapi dia menolak."

"Mungkin dia memang tidak suka." Sakura menebak asal. Namun Hinata menggeleng. "Mereka semua kaya, cantik dan bisa segalanya. Wanita sempurna seperti itu mana mungkin pria tidak tergoda. Bahkan mungkin Naruto-kun juga akan mimisan melihatnya!"

"Hinata, kau bersemangat sekali!" Komentar Sakura. "Aku... masih bingung harus menerimanya atau tidak. Aku masih butuh waktu."

"Maaf!"

"Tidak pa-pa. Ah, aku akan keluar duluan. Sepertinya kepalaku semakin pusing." Sakura segera memakai yukatanya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia ingin mengambil obat miliknya yang ia tinggalkan di laci meja. Ketika ia sedang mencari obat miliknya terdengar bunyi langkah seseorang semakin mendekatinya. 'Siapa?'

Sakura berpikir keras. Siapa orang yang ada di sana. Apa niatnya. Apa dia akan dibunuh?

'Tuhan, selamatkan aku!'

123456 **7**

 **.**

 **Next Chapter**

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Kalian tenanglah!"

"Tidak, kita tidak akan bisa tenang lagi. Sejujurnya aku juga takut!"

"Ayo main perang salju!"

"Itu apa? Sebuah gundukan? Ataukah..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

Haloo yang disanahhh... Allen balik lagi. Iyah dengan chapter dua 19.1.9 ini. Masih belum ketebak sih pelakunya hehe, tapi pembunuhan makin gencar dan sekarang Saku lagi diincer nich...

maaf klo gabisa bales reiew kalian satusatu nh, Allenn lagi dikejar deadline tugas negara hehe... tpi aku sempetin buat nulis fic di elas #digamparpakguru

Btw, klo kalian menebak crita ini trinspirasi dr bang Radit mungkin sdikit beda. Soalnya aku terinspirasi dari DDS, tahu kannn... yang pemain LA nya super duper ganteng itu loh... #curhat

Oki, kalian mungkin bisa menebak pelakunya klo nonton DDS haha *mungkin

Q : Kak kok Sasusakunya gaada sih, cuman dikit?

A : iyah soalnya aku fokus ke genre suspense and mistery ya, tapi minggu depan bakal mantap dech karena ada kokuhaku dr someone

Q : kak maksudnya apa?

Saku : ini yang jadi writternya agak stress de, gausah diladenin.

A : Saku kapan jadian ma Sasu?

Q : ini semuanya sudah gila..

Nah, gimana nih reader, mohon saran dan reviewnya ya?

RnR please!


End file.
